


Rhymes and Reylo

by thebookdragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alone Together, F/M, I think I was going for an AU, Reylo - Freeform, a small summary, poem, what is the first line??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookdragon/pseuds/thebookdragon
Summary: A little Reylo poem:D





	Rhymes and Reylo

_A mask he dawns to hide away his shame_

_Only removed for someone much the same._

 

_Sand and sorrow is what she knew_

_Yet still dreamed of oceans blue._

 

_Power thought gone from this world_

_Coiled in this girl soon to be unfurled._

 

_Visions mistook for dreams told them of the day_

_When night and light would come to make the grey._

 

_Lonely hearts poor and sad as the beggar_

_Find common ground to be alone together._

 

_When fates collide and worlds abide_

_History bids one victor stand in stride._

 

_Despite all will and pride_

_their souls lay in flighting pieces._

_They will stay on either side_

_till the day all fighting ceases_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a poet but I love rhymes and Reylo so I did a thing:)


End file.
